Smile To Love
by lovezlove
Summary: Story of 2 celebrities who love each other truly. But will they be able to control love and fame ? Will they be able to fight through everything to be together ? Find out !
1. Chapter 1

"_you may seal your commitment of marriage with a kiss." _

_That's when I felt fully complete for the first time, a genuine smile across my now I have claimed the love of my life as mine forever...the pain I went through to get here is worth it. Want to know the whole story ? Well let's start from the beginning ..._

**July 5th 2000.**

"Baby wake up ! You gotta get ready if you wanna go for auditions !" I heard my mom

call out for me. I woke up rubbing my eyes with my little fist. I smiled and jumped off my bed

full woken up now because it's my dream day today. Yes I am going to audition for my favorite show BARNEY AND FRIENDS! How awesome is that ?. I walked up to my bathroom then started brushing my teeth, that's when my mom came up behind me and kissed my cheek making me smile widely. I love my mom so much, her name's Mandy and she's the best mom you could ever find in this world. I know a lot of kids say that, but seriously she is. I finished my cleaning up by washing my face and got into the shower.

An hour later I was waiting in the never ending line of my audition. It was nation wide audition and that's why there is so much people, my mom told me. I was kind of getting tired and a bit whiny. I turned around and saw that there was lot of people behind me,when I turned back I saw a girl looking at me. She was probably about my age,7. Her eyes sparkling behind those huge double glasses. I smiled at her and she smiled back genuinly.

"Do you wanna color with me?" she asked. I couldn't help but look up at my mom and grin idiotically as my mom nodded. I walked to her as she took my hand and lead me to the side where we sat on a small wooden table, she let me sit on her jacket and I happily took the offer.

"My name's Demi and you ?" . Her voice was more open now so I guess she nervous when she asked me before because I couldn't hear her voice clearly. But God, her voice made me tingle all inside.

"I'm Selena" I replied back smiling at her. I wouldn't forget the smile she shot back at me, because it was that moment when I unknowingly fell in love with Demetria Devonne Lovato.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

_Fastforward to July 5th 2001._

Its been one year since I got into Disney and met my BFFL Demi. Right now me and my mom are getting ready to go to Demi's. And also its 45 more days till Demi's 8th birthday ! I think my mom and her mom is planning something special for her. Oh and about what happened at the auditions ?

- _flashback -_

"_how old are you" she asked with a cheeky smile._

"_turning seven this month and you ?" - "I will be turning seven on August 20th" I mentally took note of that date._

"_are you nervous?" she looked me right in the eye, ofcourse no point in lying "kind of" I replied with a weak took my hand in hers and interlaced our fingers "don't be, I'm by your side always" and that made me smile bright and she shot me back her signature smile which was so adroble. _

_So its been 1 hour and now I'm the person called for the audition. Truthfully I was getting more and more nervous and that's when some guy walked out to call me in. Demi squeezed my hand and I looked at her and her beautiful smile and that was enough to bring back my confidence and with that I walked into the audition room. _

_Fifteen minutes later I came out screaming and giggling because I GOT IN ! I am part of BARNEY AND FRIENDS now ! I ran and hug my mom and she was giggling._

"_Congrats baby" She whispered in my ear. Demi was in line next , I went and hugged her and let her in. She came out fifteen minutes later, same condition as me so that means she got in too ! YES , now I can be her friend atleast for a longer time I hope. I just never wanna let her go, oh well. She hugged her mom and then she hugged me so tight I couldn't even breath, but she takes my breath away anyway. I hugged her back while giggling at our hyper state. Our momma's thought it'd be good if we all went to McDonalds for lunch and we both we were at McD's we were talking about schools and friends and everything. Our mom's were getting along really well too I think, they were talking about when moving to LA they wanna put us in the same far as I talked with Demi, I know she has a older sister named Dallas and they were both from Dallas,Texas. Pretty cool cause I'm from Grand Prairie,Texas. After we ate lunch we both were going back to our houses, I saide goodbye to her mom, her and hugged hugged me back tight and kissed me on my cheek , causing me to blush lightly and I think she noticed it because she smirked widely. We said goodbyes again and left. During the drive and when I got home I could only think about her. _

_-end of flash back- _

So we are at Demi's now, she opened the door. We both squeal and hug each other tightly,making our mom's giggle (as always). We both ran upstairs to her room giggling. She had a lot of movies and we were gonna watch some while our mommy's went out for shopping.. As usual we cuddled up on her bed,with me sitting with my back against the pillow and demi sitting between my legs, her head against my shoulder and my arms around her waist. We are pretty close when we're alone and it also feels really nice to be this close with her ,a while later I noticed she was asleep so I turned off the movie and watched her sleep.

Did I mention she looks like an angel when she sleeps ?

**Chestariley9**** , tatimac & ****loopylacey - **

**Thanks for the reviews ! I'll try my best to have a good story, cause I haven't written in a while so I hope ya'll understand that ! **

**And I'd appreciate more reviews and advices and suggestions ! so please do help me out if you think I'm going the wrong way ! :)**

**lovelovelovexx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note!**

**Hey guys! And I'm sorry I didn't update**

**for a reaaaalllyyyy long time **** I had stuff to do, we had so many**

**tests and then outside school I had this huge dance program and blah blah blah.**

**So anyway I'm so sorry ! but now that its winter break I'm gonna continue **

**to write ! **

Soon the day came. Its Demi's Birthday. I woke up at around 7 and ran to my mom's room. "MOMMY MOMMY ITS DEMI'S BIRTHDAY! WAKE UP WAKE UP!"

She giggled and sat up giving me a soft kiss. My mom always greets me with love in the morning. No matter what we always start our day with that kiss. My mom helped me take a shower and she took one herself and we did our morning rituals. Soon we were heading to Demi's.

The party was basically Barney themed. Demi LOVED Barney and by LOVED I mean obsessed! I think her obsession increased now that she was on the show too. I've heard her mom talking about how much she loved Barney that she basically whined and cried to go for the auditions. Well I'm glad she auditioned, if she didn't I wouldn't have been able to meet her. So other than me, there is gonna be other kids from Barney. We all went up to her room and played hide and seek. Demi became the catcher so all of us hid, after a while I heard her come in , I was hiding in her closet and I accidently hit something and fell down , Demi ran to me but in the process of helping me up she fell down on top of me. I was suffocating with her being this close to me, the good kinda suffocating though. She slowly got off me, her eyes never leaving mine, she helped me up. Soon enough her mom called us down to cut the cake. Demi took my hand and ran downstairs. We all sang Happy Birthday to her while she cut the cake. She gave the first piece of cake to her mom and the second to me , while she was feeding me the cake I managed to kiss her cheek softly, she smiled and kissed my cheek back. All of us had cake and after 2 hours everyone left except for me and my mom. We decided to go to a restaurant for dinner. My mom decided to drive. Soon we were on our way to Le Doux Amour (on of the nicest restaurant in town). We decided to sit down in one corner of the restaurant, I as usual pulled out a chair for Demi and kissed her cheek. Our seating was Demi and me on one side and our mom's across from us, our mom ordered the food while me and Demi played with the forks and knives. After we finished dinner we all walked around for a bit. Somewhere on the way I held her hand nervously and she interlaced our fingers shyly. After a while we all were in the car, Demi soon fell asleep, her head leaned against my shoulder. I kept my head over hears and closed my eyes, I could hear our mom's giggling. Me and my mom dropped Demi off at their home and of course I gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek before letting her be taken by her mom.

When we were about to take off, a car rushed and parked in front of us. A tall, middle aged guy got out from it. He walked to Demi's house me and my mom watched as he gave Connie a kiss and soon one to Demi making her wake up. He looked towards us and smiled. I kept wondering who it was and the realization hit me, it's her dad. Don't know why but I felt like something was wrong.

The next day my mom woke up me as usually with a kiss. Everything went normal until we went to Demi's house. I had that sick feeling again, and it wasn't that good feeling when I was around Demi. Her mom greeted us in and her dad was sitting on the couch with Demi by his side. She looked as if she was gonna scream any second. I walked towards her and kissed her cheek. It made her smile a little but I knew she was still scared. From what I know, this is the first time Demi meeting her dad. He was in Europe till now. Her dad gave me a look and then smiled. Our mom's asked us to go upstairs or to the backyard and we gladly did. We went to her backyard where there was a small underground room. It was kinda cool, the room was connected to the house. We could go through it by going onto the roof from Demi's room window and there is this underground passage kinda thing which leads to this place. Only me Demi and our mom's know about this, unless Connie told about it. She was still scared so I held her hand tightly and gave it a little squeeze which made her smile. Oh that smile that brightens my day. We went to the underground room and sat on the little bed. The room was small but it contained a bed, a small table, a shelf with books and a small piano. Did I mention that Demi love to sing? She sings really good. Her voice is just perfect and whenever she sings or hums I melt. She played piano since she was 7. Sometimes I pull her in her just to hear her sing. Anyway, there was some spare dress for both me and Demi in there too. Don't ask when and why we kept it there. I laid back down and Demi followed me resting her head on my shoulder. I put my arm around her and she closed her eyes. She started humming and it made me feel sleepy. A while later we both fell asleep.

We both were woken up by my mom knocking on the door. I knew she knew where we would be. Demi was still asleep and clinging onto me, I managed to get out and open the door. My mom told me that it was time to go and asked me wake up Demi and left. I walked over to the bed and kissed her cheek softly and a little longer. She stirred a bit before waking up and she looked me in the eyes with her beautiful smile. She sat up slightly and kissed my cheek and I couldn't help but smile back. "My mommy came and told me that I have to go now". She frowned a bit before replying "didn't you ask your mom to let you stay over?" I shook my head no. We both walked back to the house and my mom was waiting for me. When we reached the living room Connie started talking" Demi honey, we will be going to Mexico with your dad for a month…" I didn't even listen the rest of the part when my heart started sinking slowly. Connie continued " so this might be the last time you Selena before you come back." Our parents slightly went to the kitchen for the reason I don't know. But as soon as they left Demi ran to me and hugged me tight "I'll miss you Lena" she whispered in my ears, I could feel the shake in her voice. This was the first time she ever told me that she was gonna miss me or she miss me. I hugged her back "I'll miss you too Dems". I felt a lonely tear fall down from her eyes, which made me shut my eyes tight to keep the tears from falling down. We hugged each other for what seems like forever but we both knew this would be the last hug till she came back one month later. I don't think I could handle being away from her for that long. This is gonna be the first time me and her being apart for longer that 24 hours. My mom tapped my shoulder and that's when we pulled out of our hug. She kissed my cheek softly and I kissed hers gently and trying to let it stay but my mom told me that they had to pack. I pulled apart, looked at her one last time before me and my mom left for our house.

This is gonna be one LONG month.

**AnyaRSG - oooops ! my fault :P **

**LEATHERnGOLD - I'll try :) sorry I'm used to making short chapters that are long chapters in youtube. But I'll try :)**

**Keep reviewing and feel free to give me advices and suggestions ! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well hello thurr all ! **** so how are you all doing ? anyway I wanted to say Merry Christmas in Advance ****! And also I'd be doing 2 one-shots somewhere this week. The titles are: All I want for Christmas and Kiss Me Under The Mistletoe. All I want for Christmas is gonna be under WOWP & Sonny With a Chance Xover and Kiss Me Under The Mistletoe is gonna be under PPP **** Well let's head to the story.**

I miss Demi already! And it has only been 1 day…God she does have a pull in me. Everyday I try to wake up late to let the time pass but yes my mom has to come and wake me up early. Since there was no shooting this month because of writers strike, me and my mom decided to go shopping. We kept going in and out of shops and that's when one store caught my eye, it had a Barney poster with both me and Demi in it. It made me frown but soon this girl started walking towards me, she might be at least a year younger than me.

"Hey are you Selena Gomez?" I nodded yes, she shook my hand, don't know when I gave her my hand, "I'm Miley" she said. I managed to smile and my mom called me, rescuing me from whoever the girl was. Why does everything seem wrong this week? Anyway we both went to have lunch in a café and later we went to this store to buy some jeans and tops for me. I looked all around to find something that suites me. My mom pulled me over to the kids section and soon my eyes came to a white shirt with Demi's face in it and her name written around the picture. I instantly pointed to that one and my mom picked it up, we went around looking for more shirts and jeans. So far I had 4 jeans – A pure Black, A pure White, A pure Red, Black with Shades and White with designs; and 6 shirts – One with Demi's face, a plain white shirt, a lime green shirt that says " I love Green", A white shirt with few designs here and there, a plain black t-shirt and a black shirt with a heart on flames and writing " Love Is Forever". I tried them on and luckily all of them fits me. I also insisted that I should buy something for Demi and while walking I saw this ring store. I pulled my mom in and started looking for nice ones. My mom looked at me and showed me a silver ring that has writing on it. I ran to her to take a look at it and it said "True Love Waits" I smiled and nodded. My mom bought it and we were on our way home. (and I know that Demi didn't get her ring back then but it'll help the story later I promise:)As soon as I reached home I called Demi.

"hello" said that angelic voice , "Heyy Dems!" I replied clearly excited. "Oh MY GOD LENAAAAAA" she practically screamed, "I miss you soo much Lena, what did you do today? I was so bored. My dad had to go this office so he left me and mamma here. We are in this huge hotel and there is this big TV that shows Barney and all I could think of is you" that made me smile. She took in a deep breath "I missed you too Dems, it was boring and we don't have shooting for another month 'cause of writers strike or something like that. Me and mamma went shopping and bought a lotta things. I also bought few things for you" "awwww" came from the other end and I couldn't help but giggle. "I really miss you Demi, I feel so lonely without you" I could imagine her frown " I miss you too Lena like so so so much and its same here." My mom called me to take a bath "Hey Dems I gotta go take shower, I'll call you tomorrow okay?" "I might not be here Lena, we are going somewhere tomorrow" she replied "oh alright, I'll miss you anyway." I said quickly and "me too" said Demi. I finally thought I should say this "Demi.." I stopped midway "yeah?" she asked "I love you" I could feel her smiling "I love you too Lena, I love you too" she soon made a smooching sound which I realized was a kiss and I did the same back to her. "Night Dems" and she replied the same and we hang up. I was smiling like an idiot while I was taking bath and at dinner my mom asked me what's going on. I replied with a nothing and gladly my mom nodded her head giggling. After helping her with dishes, we sat down to watch a movie. It was only halfway through the movie when I realized that I was falling asleep.

_I looked around trying to figure out where I am, "Lena! Lena!" I heard her calling me, I knew it was her, Demi. I tried to look where the sound was coming from, but Demi was already behind me and when I turned my head knocked onto hers. "OWWW" we both whined. Demi giggled and kissed me cheek "What are you doing here Lena?" Demi asked and I honestly don't know when I came here wherever it is and why I am here. "I don't know, I just remember sleeping and now I'm here" I said which made her giggle more, and its that special giggle that makes you smile every time you hear it, just like how her smile is a contagious one. She hugged me tight unexpectedly and I hugged her back and we started swinging a bit and that's when I heard someone calling me_

"_Lena? Lena baby? Where are you?" I knew it was my mom "I'm over here mamma"_

"_Lena?"_

"_Lena baby?"_

"Lena Baby Wake Up!"

I realized that it was all a dream when I opened my eyes to my mom, I was still in my room and not in some unknown place where Demi was. It made me frown a bit, but a put on a smile quickly as my mom said "1 day down till Demi comes baby, don't worry you'll see her soon". I nodded and kissed her cheek while she kissed mine and I hopped off my bed to brush my teeth. Today we were having pancakes and I love it when my mom makes pancake especially when she makes human figures. We ate silently till when mom decided to break it "do you want to make a surprise for Demi when she comes back?" My eyes lit up instantly and I nodded my head which made my mom chuckle. I helped her with the dishes as usual and ran back to my room to plan my surprise. It's been an hour since I started planning and so far I have: While going to pick her up, wear "Demi" shirt, Give her flower with the ring hidden in there somewhere, Kiss her cheek as usual, open the car door for her, put the seatbelt on for her, and hold her hand till we reach home. I ran to my mommy and showed her the list "its really good baby" she said with a huge smile on her face and hugged me tight.

One month has gone by fast and tomorrow my Demi will be back. I can't wait to see her, hug her and kiss her cheek like I always do. I put a smile on my face before falling asleep.

"_Selly!" I heard her voice and turned around. She ran and hugged me tight and I hugged her back and she kept holding onto me. She slowly plucked herself slightly away from me but close enough to kiss my cheek and then rest her head on my shoulder. I looked down at her and kissed her hair. She smiled softly and held me tightly. "I missed you so much Selly" she said, and it seemed like she would cry any second. "I missed you too Dems more than how much you'll ever know" I replied and held her back tightly. After what seemed like forever we broke off and ran to my car. The drive was pretty fast, as soon as we reached home, both me and Demi ran to the underground room. She locked the door and we both laid down on the bed. She rested her head on my chest and I put my arm around her. She was tapping my chest while humming, after a while she started pulling on me and I crawled above her, looking into her eyes and she pushed me down slowly and I realized I was leaning in.._

"TRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG" I covered my ears and sat up on my bed. I pushed the snooze button soon and hopped off my bed. Yes. I did put an alarm just to wake up in time to pick up Demi. I exactly have 1 and half hour to get ready and to pick her up. I ran to my mom's room and started jumping up and down on it, "MOMMY MOMMYYY ITS TIME DEMI IS COMING BACK TODAY! WAKEY WAKEYYY!". She woke up and pulled me in for the kiss and later helped me get ready. We decided we'll have break fast with Demi and her mom at McD's on the way back home. We were soon ready to leave, we left 15 min earlier so we could buy the flowers for Demi. I made sure I took the ring and I have worn the "Demi" shirt. When we reached the store, I didn't know which one to choose, there was a lot of beautiful flowers and I kept looking around. A red fresh rose soon caught my eyes, I pointed it out to my mom and mom asked them to add another flower (same one) and tie them together. I was happy and I really hoped that Demi will like it. We hopped on the car and went straight to the Airport which was a half an hour drive. I listened to some Barney songs on the way. When we reached the airport, my mom had to pick me up and hold me to avoid me from running and being lost. It didn't take long for my eyes to spot my Demi, both of ours eyes lit up and my mom let me down. We both ran to each other and hugged tightly. Her embrace made me feel so special always. While we were hugging my mom gave me the small Bouquet with the ring on it. She saw her name written across the shirt and pulled a bit apart to see the shirt. "Awww Lena you're the best!" She kissed my cheek and went back to our tight embrace. I pulled apart from her slowly and gave her the flower shyly. She smiled brightly and accepted the flower, making our fingers grace, making my hand burn. "Its beautiful Lena" She said and I could only nod, not even a moment later she spotted the small ring on it. Her eyes went wide and she took the ring out. She looked me straight in the eye, smiling widely and gave me the ring. I gave her a confused look, "Put it on for me" she said. I took the ring, while she extender her hand, I slowly inserted the ring for her, and it fit her perfectly. I smiled down at her and soon our mom's called us in to the car. I as planned, opened the door for her which she smiled on and later when it was time to leave, I got off from my seat and put on the seatbelt for her. Her eyes followed mine and she smiled and kissed my cheek continuously till I sat back down. I held her hand and she interlaced our fingers and squeezed my hand and it was her way of saying "thank-you" I figured out.

I'm really glad that she's back. She's my Demi, my heart, my love, my world.

**Aden – thanks a lot for the support! It really helps **** And I'm glad you like it. And LOL yes Demi's dad is an Ass (at least in the story :P ) xD**

**tatimac – Selena is a cutie **** And you'll see how Demi's life will change because of her father and yeah it'll all make sense later on, I promise 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews guys :) it helps a lot. And I thought I'd do another one-shot too and that one is gonna be a surprise ;D. Anyway, hope all of you are doing well :). **

As soon as we reached her driveway, I quickly got out of my seat and took off Demi's seatbelt. She like before, kissed my cheek and said a shy "thank-you". I got out of the car and held her hand and helped her get out of the car as if she was a princess. She is my princess actually. We both didn't waste anytime, we took a shortcut to our underground which is by going to the basement, and there is this spiral staircase under one of the wooden floor to the passage to the room. We both ran towards it. One the way we were giggling like crazy and we kissed each other's cheek as much as we could. We opened the door and we entered and locked it. By now we both were out of breath from running, but she managed to smile and hug me tight.

"I missed you Lena" she said with her angelic voice.

"I missed you too Demi, and I'm really happy that you're back" I tightened our hug if that was possible.

It's been an hour since we were here, we practically just laid down on the bed and Demi was talking about her tour, but I wasn't listening as much as I was staring at her. Snap Snap , she broke me out of her trance.

"Did you hear a word I said?" I shook my head slowly.

"good" she said giggling and kissed my cheek. I'm pretty sure my face is tomato red now. She laid down straight facing the roof, and I faced her like a reflex.

"I love you" I said not meaning to say it loudly. She smiled and looked at me.

" I love you too" She said with love clear in her voice. And when she said it, shivers shot up my spine. God, what is she doing to me? I smiled nervously while she put her arms around my neck and pulled me close to her. I was already shivering from her words before, but now as I'm getting closer, its becoming more visible. She giggled at it and brushed her nose over mine. I took a deep breath in, being this close to her is killing me! (in the good way, like I just wanna KISS HER!)… wait I want to kiss her ? pffftt no I don't, she's my best friend. Yeah Selena, yeah. She pulled me even close, making me focus on her more and less on my brain. I willing moved myself even close to her, which made her shut her eyes and then…

"KNOCK KNOCK" we both jumped at that and my forehead hit on hers.

"OW" we both said at the same time.

"Girls lunch time!" I sighed and stood up. I didn't even dare to look in her eyes.

"Come on" She kissed my cheek and took my hand pulling me out.

Am I in love with my Best Friend?

We took the shortcut again and went up to the basement, up the stairs and to the main floor. I still haven't spoken to her after the "I-almost-kissed-you" incident.

"Alright girls, wash your hands" said Connie and I did what I was told.

Demi came and started washing her hands with mine, my hand was burning again. GOD!

I didn't dare talk while we were eating and Demi didn't either. Our mom's kept looking at us as if they were expecting us to say something. I cleaned my plate and ran upstairs. Demi followed me soon and she hugged me tightly from behind.

"Gottcha" She said while giggling. Be strong Selena, you're the tomboy. USE IT!. I turned around and kissed her cheek, catching her off guard. Her cheek was flushed and finally I'm catching up. I took her hand and started walking to her room. We closed the door slowly and I sat down on the bed, pulling her towards my lap. She was shocked at first but she slowly calmed down.

"I love you" I said into her ears and laid down, pulling her on top of me.

"me too" she breathed out. I flipped us over and slowly leaned in. Her eyes fluttered close and I closed my eyes and my nose touched hers..and..

"Girls what are you doing?" My mom came in, both mine and Demi's eyes went wide.

"uhmmm nothing mama" I tried to sound as innocent as possible.

Demi just gave a nervous giggle. My mom mumbled a "sure" and shook her head. I looked over at Demi whose face was pure red, and I'm guessing mine is the same. My mom picked something up from the room and went downstairs.

"That was close" I said in a low voice. She smiled slyly and laid her head against my chest.

"You're the best Selena" I smiled and shook my head

"You are THE bestest then Demi" I told her, making her giggle.

"Nope you did all those for me and all I gave you was a t-shirt" She frowned a bit, but I kissed her cheek and that turned her lips curve upwards.

"I love you Lena" She said looking me in the eye

"I love you too Dem" Trying not to get lost in her brown orbs.

Finally I knew I want this. I slowly got off the bed, pulling her with me. I turned on the radio and "All I have to give" by Backstreet Boys where just starting to play. I extended my arms out for her like I saw in movies to ask for the dance. She blushed and gave me her hand and I pulled her gently towards me. She pressed up more against me and laid her head against my shoulder. We slowly rocked back and forth. She would sometimes look up and give me her melting loving look and I couldn't help but fall for her even more. Finally I made the decision. As the song was about to end, I leaned in and brushed my lips against hers.

I'm in love with my Best friend. And I'm currently in heaven.


End file.
